Heart of the Ninja's
by HellionKyou
Summary: Four Russian girls are out to kill the turtles, but instead they fall in love, and the man who sent them to kill the turtles show up and reveals their darkest secret. Bad with summaries, but RnR


Heart of the Ninja's

Hey there, I do not own tmnt, or tmnt characters...tho i do own my own characters, you will know which is whcih, mihne are all Russians.

Ther will be translation, so no worries.

Summary:They have hardship, and they have had their family almost ripped apart, though they never had anything like this...

Kiska and her sister...The Four most powerful of their coven..are sent to find, turn human, crush heart and kill the turtles...Easier said then done...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

"Вы знаете вашу задачу, исправляете Kiska?"(You know your task,correct Kiska?)

A woman with long red hair, placed up, with strands of hair out of place, and eyes as green as the urban forest. With cat slits formed in her iris. Her ears were pointed as ever, and she had white purley fangs and razor sharp claws. She was tall and thin. Beyond beauty, beyond worlds. Though, she has a little red cat tail. And wore a pendent around her neck, of the five elements..Spirit, Earth, Fire, Water,and air.

"Да, Alek, я понимаю, что ... ищут и разрушают..." (Yes,Alek, I understand ... seek and destroy)

From across the hall, where Kiska and Alek were talking, they began to hear...

"Kisa Вы идиот, ваше движение заболеть, едящий всю ту пищу" (Kisa you idiot, your going to get sick, eating all that food)

"Сония, ваш столь означает!" (Sonia, your so mean!) Kisa yelled at her.

"Эй, это не походит, я сказал, что Вы собирались получать жирный .., хотя Вы могли бы, потому что Вы едите слишком много!" (Hey, it's not like I said you were going to get fat..though you might, because you eat too much!)

Kiska couldn't help but laugh.

Alek rolled his eyes, just as Marina, entered the room. She was thin and beautiful as well, her hair was long, raven black, and placed neatly to her back. Her eyes were deep purple, with her iris form cat slit, her ears pointed like Kiska, and teeth and claws the same way. She had a black cat tail. She was dressed in a long black gothic dress, little bit low cut, showing her esquist features...Along with a pentigram around her neck, attached to band, of black martial placed like a callor, around her creamy white neck.

Kiska wore a black corrset, and black pants. Curving to her each and every frame.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked in perfect english, showing her Russian accsent.

Kiska smiled, as well did Alek.

Entering was Kisa and Sonia.

Kisa had long black hair in the front but short orange hair in the back. Her eyes were the color of fire, mixture of the blue, red, orange and yellow flames. She had iris slits, sharp fangs and claws, thin and beautiful like her sisters... She wore a white skirt with a black corrset, and a silver penigram around her neck. Also an orange tail

Sonia, short wavy chessnut hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a white gown, slightly low cut around the cleavage, and her sleeves, passed her finger tips...she wore a black pentigram around her neck...Each pentigram, that was placed around their neck was brighter with one color. Sonia too had the pointed ears, fangs and claws, she had a brown cat tail.

Kiska...fire.

Marina...water

Sonia...wind

and Kisa...earth.

Alek...short black hair, with one strand on the left side dangling in his face, his eyes were white...he was tall handsome and slender... He bore the pointed ears, claws and fangs as well, his iris slited, straight down the middle. His pentigram was brighter on Spirit. He wore a black shirt and nice black pants.

The room they stood in was decorated with red walls and wooden floors. The light was dim and the room smelled of wild flowers.

"I'm hungry" Kisa's voice broke the small silence. Her english was very good, showing her Russian accsent.

Marina giggled.

"Your gonna get fat, I hope you know this" Sonia said, well spoken like her sisters.

"трахните Вас"

"Silence!" Kiska's voice broke through. "Alek, has told us each our duty...does everyone understand?"

"Да" They all said in unison.

"Еще одни девочки вещи, не влюбитесь."(One more thing girls, don't fall in love"

They all stuck out their tongue and made a rather disguest face. "We won't...though they will have a hell of a time resisting us" Kisa said with a smile, while licking her fangs.

"They will, if they see how much you can eat" Sonia teased.

"Сония!" Kiska and Marina, yelled.

"Sorry" Sonia lowered her head.

Alek smiled. "Пойдите теперь, сторона, наслаждайтесь .., но завтра Вы уезжаете в Нью-Йорк." (Go now, party, enjoy yourselves..but tomorrow you leave for New york.)

They nodded, bowed and walked off, shutting the door behind them.

------

Kiska's PoV

They named me Kiska, my name means pure. I am the leader of this group...now that we have to go to the big apple. My sisters and I are in a ninja coven. Sounding oddlly dorky, it is no laughing master...we know every fighting style of the Russian leet. Though we were born in the blooded coven...I am the element fire...Alek, our master...more like big brother, only speaks Russian...he say's, that way a...an outsider can't understand him. We never argue with him, for his morals are never wrong. Sept...when he and the rest of them, call me fire ball, They assume me as the teams hot head, how can a hot head, be a leader?...well I'm not stupid, I may be a fire ball, or what ever weird names they call me, but I don't let it control my life. My youngest sister...Kisa, is my exact opposite,she is always smiling, always eating...though, she stays So thin. Kisa means kitty. And in our group, we need a innocent.

Marina her name means sea maiden, she is smart... and witty. Her smile could make you fall out of your seat. She is out temptrest.

And that leaves Сония, or in english, Sonia. And Sonia is Sonia..annoying at times, and annoys the hell out of me at times, but I still love her... Sonia is Wisdom..., that may not be completly true, when it comes down to her.

We were sent to the big apple, to destroy NYC's so called 'heros'. But they are nothing but an annoyance and a disgrace to ninja's. Though thats what Viktor says. He's half japanese and half Russian. He is the eldest of our clan...true we are not human, we are a race far more advanced then humans, though we can disguise out feartues of cat like, we have never been feared by the humans that have seen our true forms...

I have only seen Viktor a couple times in my life...and he isn't like us...he says he bares the full curse of the cat, though, I don't find it a curse i find it a blessing, to be gifted with such strengh, and power. Viktor, higher ranked then Alek...His brother Luka...Luka has issues thats all i am saying about him.

But now, on to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------Chapter two------------------------------------------------------------------

Rahpael woke up with a blistering headach...he though his head was going to explode...and as much sound as his brothers were making, it is as though they wanted to kill him off and take his room. He walked out of his room, determined to silence them all, or do some damage...

"Yo Raph..."

"Shut up"

"Uh..Ok...sorry dude" Mikey said looking at Leo "What paracite died in him?"

Leo rolled his eyes.

Was the noise he heard, only comming from his head or was it real...Donnie was no where in sight. And the others were quiet...Raphael face planted himself to the couch.

"Hey guys!" April said entering their sewer domain.

Raphael grumbled in pain.

"Yo April"

"Hey April...what do you got there?"Leo asked walking towards her.

"Well on my way here...I found these cute kittens, lingering around the sewer...so I figured I would..."

"Kitty pizza"

"Mikey!"

"It was a joke"

Leo picked up the brown one, with beautiful blue eyes. "She's so cute"

Mikey walked over and grabbed the orange one/ "Look the are color coated for each of us, April did you dye these kittens"

"..No...no I did not, Mikey"

"Hm, well hey look, Raph, there is even a red one, and sadly to say for Donnie it's black..with purple eyes...cool"

The black cat jumped from Aprils grasp. She walked over to the turtle laying bumly on the couch, and began to purr and rub against him. "Go away"

The red cat looked at her sisters...as they looked back and nodded.

Just as Donnie came back to the sewers...The black one jumped in his arms. "Um..." He looked at April.

"It appears they like you guys"

The red cat proceeded to rub against Raph, some how soothing his headach...he sat up, and petted the kitty, who took away his paining headach. She was beautiful, he had never seen such a strangly colored cat.

"Hey Donnie, these pretty kitties are color coated to us, cool isnt it" Mikey said, petting the orange one.

"I don't think Master Splinter is going to like the fact of 'cats' in the lair..." Leo said.

"Why not?" Mikey asked, and then it hit him.."Ohhh..it's because he's a rat isnt it"

"Duh"

"Chill Leo, I doubt these kittens could do much harm" A grough voice said.

"We'll see"

------

Later that day.

Mikey, was in the kitchen, making his brothers and himself Pizza. The orange kitty that refused to leave his sight, was there too. She was sitting on the counter and her tail was cursing back and forth.

Mikey glanced at her. "You know, Kitten...I think I will name you Orange"

Orange gave him a dumb look. "I know it's orginal..."

Orange rolled her eyes at him. _My name is Kisa, not Orange...mmm..food _ She thought.

"Ok I get it..what about Sarit?"

She meowed, and shook her head.

"Ok dudette, you think of a name and you tell me later"

She meowed with delight and smiled at him.

Mikey smiled back..."I'll remember thoughs eyes"

----------

The brown cat walked back and forth around Leo's face.

"Brownie?"

The cat did a sweat drop face plant.

"I take that as a no"

"Sarah...?"

The face plant remained.

"Ah Yuki...means snow...?"

The brown car raised up and smiled lightly, and noned.

_better then brownie...food obsession like Kisa _She thought.

----------

The beautiful black cat sat on Donnie's pc desk and just glared at him. The names he was going through were very horrid...

"You act like royality..so I will just call you Hime"

The black cat rolled her eyes but nodded. At least it wasn't brownie. _how can someone so smart be horrid at names...though, I like being a princess _She thought.

---------

Raph looked at the cat who was lseeping on his lap. "Yeah I'm just gonna name ya...Jade"

Splinter was ok to the subject of cats living in the sewer, as long as they didnt find him a midnight snack. And the fire that burned in a couple of their eyes he may have to watch his back.

Mikey has taken a great likeing for the one he named Orange, as well did the others. Every time Hime sat, she sat with such grace, and diginity, as though she wasn't really a cat. Her beautiful purple eyes sank into Donnie's heart, making him wish she was human...or at least in his case a giant walking talking turtle.

Sonia found her job agatising. Leo was Leo he acted jsut like her, though he was the leader of the pack...but why wasnt she.

And last but not least off any counts was the red cat, which Raphael called Jade..probably becasuse of her green eyes. Looking through thoughs urban eyes, made him feel strangly odd, he couldnt explain what he felt, it wasnt right sence she was a cat..but he still couldnt help but feel it.

------------------------

And here is where the fun begins

Later that night, all tucked away in their beds, sound asleep, even the rat, the cats, with a desguise...switched to their more human-kind side. Kiska wore a black tank top, and black pants. Her hair was let down.

Marina, wore a black skirt and a white poet shirt, with sleeves past her finger tips. Her black har was placed neatly down as always.

Sonia wore a white skirt, and a white tank top, with a black rose on, her hair was placed up.

Kisa, she wore a green T-shirt with random sports on it, and baggy orange pants. Her hair couldn't be placed up from the shape and form it was in. So it was placed down, and around.

"This should be rather easy"

"Easier said then done?"

"Silence..their master has ears like us" Kiska said in a whisper.

"Can we just do this, I am very intrested in what Donnie looks like as a human" Marina said with an evil smile.

"I wonder if Mikey is bangable" Kisa said with a confused looked, while her other sisters looked at her, with an epression that noone could pass up.

"Yeah ok, that ruined what I was gonna say" Sonia said.

"Ok move out" Kiska gave order, and they split up, moving as fast and as silent as a cat.

1:10am

Kiska crawled up on Raphael, she made not to wake him, one wrong move and the mission would be over. She sat with each knee on either side of his upper torso, she leaned down, and licked his face.

"Скоро Вы умрете, но сначала ваш рожденный, человек - теперь ваша форма."(Soon you'll die, but first your born, a human is now your form.), She said and blew a gust of wind his way.

--------

1:10 am

Kisa, jumped to her destination, landing ever so gracefuly, not even making the turtle flinch an inch, she leaned down beside him, kissed his lips and reshited "Скоро Вы умрете, но сначала ваш рожденный, человек - теперь ваша форма"

---------

1:10am

Marina, walked over to her destination, she sat beside his bed and sighed an evil sigh.

She placed her hands on his face and whispered. "Marina" She said softly in his ear.

"Скоро Вы умрете, но сначала ваш рожденный, человек - теперь ваша форма" She kissed his lips and then walked off.

-----

1:10am

Crawled upon top of Leo and stared at him for a bit. "Your not much a leader, my friend...though, thats something we have in common..."She kissed the beak of his mouth "Скоро Вы умрете, но сначала ваш рожденный, человек - теперь ваша форма"

--------------------------------------------------------Chapter three--------------------------------------------

Donnie sighed as he st up, he started to rub his head, when noticed something strange about his hand...and the fact that there was a cool breeze all the way up his body, looking down...his eyes haulted. His flesh was creamy white. He had five toes and five fingers. He ran his hand through past his head, discovering he had hair.. Quickly getting up, disreguarding the fact that he was naked, he looked in the mirror...his eyes chocolate brown and his hair dark brown, short but a few mishandled strands out of place.. He was muscular, but mostly thin and slender..he was handsom...he was now showing the heigth of 5'10.

"M...maybe I should get dressed..."

-----

Raph woke up, with the sensation feeling on his face. Though someone had licked him or something...He sat up and looked down. His eyes widened. He got up adn rushed to a mirror. He was naked and googling at a mirror. His hair was down to the middle of his ears, with black steeks. His eyes were dark, he was slender, showing muscel and about 5'10 1/2. His skin was creamed color...he looked remarkable but never though of himself much less then that. "What the fuck?..." was all he could notion out.

-------

Leo woke up, he didn't glance at his new body, he just got up walked a little past his mirror and practically ran to it. His hair ws brown, and short, he was tall about 5'10, slender, cream flesh.

"What the hell?"

------

Mikey took a long strech to relize his limbs were longer and he was white, cream colored. "Dude" He got up and looked in the mirror. His hair was blonde, down to his neck he was 5'9 1/3. Slender. "Dude, I'm a human dude, cool"

------

Showing their master their new found discovery, and covereing their lower torso with human shorts Mikey had stored away.

"I feel stupid" Raphael commented.

"How could this of happened?"

"I do not know my sons" Splinter looked down.

"Dude's were like human, we can go topside"

"Dude, like Mikey we need some cloths" Raph snapped.

"Geez's man, I'm just saying"

Splinter closed his eyes. "Maybe you should all go shopping"

"Really master splinter?"

He nodded

"Rightous"

"Just don't forget whom you are"

"Yeah yeah we know" They got up and walked out.

"Or me, my sons"

----------

The four brothers quickly found a near by store, unawear that they were being watched.

Stalked out of there dressed, to fit their personalitys.

Raphael in a black shit and black pants with chains.

Mikey in a orange shirt with white long sleeve under it, and baggy blue jeans.

Donnie wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

And Leo wore a blue shirt with black jeans. They removed their maskes and placed them in their pockets.

"Think we should, like, tell April?"

"She wouldn't reconize us"

"All the same, we should consult her about us" Leo said

"Yes brillent idea Leo, she may place us in the fucking looney bin"

"Langue Raph"

"What ever"

"I think Raph may have a point..I mean comeon would you believe us"

"No..."

"Hey anyone know what happen to those cats, we had?" Mikey asked.

"..."

Out from the corner where they were standing, four young girls apeared.

"Looking for your lost cat, sorry to over hear, need some help?" The one with brown hair asked bluntly, in an Russian accsent.

"Эй Сония, ваше глупое. они - goning, чтобы думать, что мы - человек со странностями."(Hey Sonia, your stupid. they are goning to think we are weirdo.)

"Сталкер больше походит на это." (Stalker is more like it.) The red head said.

"Um..." Was all one would motion out of their lips.

"Мы должны представиться .., хотя ... он." (We should introduce ourselves..though...he is.) The orange and black haired one said.

"Что?" (what?) The brown hair asked.

"Я сделал бы его" (I would do him) She said again.

"Oh well I most certainly didn't want to know that"

"You asked"

"So doenst mean you have to respond!"

"I'm hungry"

The red head whacked both of them on the head.

"Hi, I'm Kiska, and these are my sisters" She pointed at the two whom were arguing in Russian once more. "The one with the orange and black hair is Kis and the other is Sonia...and this is" She pointed at the dark angel with black hair. "Marina"

The guys couldnt help but gawk uncontcontroably at them. Marina moved her glasses up a bit as she got a better look at one of them in paticular.

"Возможно наш план не будет столь же тверд, как я думал" (Maybe our plan won't be as hard as I thought) Marina said aloud.

Mikey took a dangerous step up to the one with orange and black hair named Kisa, and spoke to her. "Hey there, I'm...well you can just call me Mikey" He said.

Kisa stopped arguing with her sister and face him. Her eyes...her eyes seemed so familiar to him. "Your eyes..."

"My eyes?"

"No like not in a bad way, but dudette, your eyes are so familiar to me, they are beautiful"

Raphael rolled his eyes, Kisa smiled sweetly at him.

"Lost cats, why could four handsome young men, be doing, saying they lost cats...doesnt add up" Sonia said.

"Well why would a girl stalk out from a corner and ask an obvious question" Leo said back to her, never taking his eyes off her.

"Because she had nothing better to say" Kisa teased.

"Закрытый" (Shut up) Sonia hissed.

Kiska rubbed her head, she was getting tired of hearing them fight so much.

"Yeah why would you ask id you could help, when it seems as though you are not from around here" Raph asked.

Kiska looked up and smiled, catching him off guard. "Simply because my sister is a dope, and we have no idea around this place, we are from Russia" She said kindly.

"Then why come out, and talk to guys you never met?" Donnie asked

The girls went silent.

"Simple...your hot" Marina said with an evil grin.

"But still..."

"Not in my nature to be tempted so easy, so consider yourself lucky" She smirked.

Raphael cought hold of Kiska's eyed, now hooked on her urban forest. Heslighly blushed when she looked kindly at him, and as much as he wanted too he couldn't look away, he couldnt not even for the image he held to his brother or from himself...he was hooked to her, and now all's he needed was to be reeled in. "Meeting in such a way, so srry."

"Kiska!, I am still hungry"

Kisa yelled, breaking the others out of their trance.

Kiska turned to face her. "Oh yeah and like I know where to get food, just eat your hand"

"Have you ever had hand before?"

"What?"

"Все еще думайте, что ваш мальчик является выполнимым"(still think your boy is doable) Marina asked

Kiska looked at her.

"keh I never said that?"

Marina smiled.

"Gr" Kiska glanced over a bit, noticing everyone giving her weird looks, except Raphael, who was just amused. Having no idea what she said, but knowing it was something that got under the red heads skin.. She smirked "We'll meet again" She said calmly and walked off.

Mikey was drooling over Kisa, who was glancing at her sister. "Kiskie, where are you going?"

"I dunno"

"Um..do I have to follow?"

"No"

"Ok..."She looked back over to Mikey. "Good" She slightly drooled.

Now there was three, three sisters and three brothers...wait what?.

"It appears that your friend...has followed my sister" Marina said with a smirk."

"Yeah..seems so..."

"So, what do they call you?" Marina asked.

He flinched a bit. "D...Donnie, or Don, which ever you preferr."

"I like Donnie"

He blushed.

Sonia looked at Leo.

"Oh um, the names Leo"

"Like the lion"

"Yeah..."He blushed. "Like the leo.

Mikey wrapped his arm, around Kisa.

Kisa blushed.

"May I say, you are one bodatious babe"

Kisa fully blushed. She smiled at him. "Your not so bad yourself cutie" Kisa flirted back.

Marina moved her glasses back up, and looked Donnie directly in the eyes. Hoping he would remember her beautiful eyes. She was a classie girl with a bit of arogence, she was smart and hot and she new it. Though enver being with a guy just made her smarter, she knew how to play them, she knew what their weakness's were, she knew more then she should of known, just by watching thoughs around her. Kiska has broken many hearts in her life, she played like she loved them and then she just crushed them. Kisa was the same way, taking right adter her elder sis. Sonia was the only one who was different, she didnt understand the point of things though she went along with it any ways.

"Hey hothead, wait up"

Raph called after the red head who stalked off rather fast. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes?"

"You have never been to NYC before, so just walking off could be rather dangerous"

"Yeah, I can take care of myself"

"Really now" He said crossing his arms.

"Do you wish to find out?"

He nodded.. She threw a punch at him that he blocked, he moved his feet to where he was about to trip her, but she did a ninja flip backwards and kicked him in the face.

"Never underestimate me, I am not your average girl"

"Eh so so"

"So so?, keh you obvisuly only have one style of fighting, you block like you know it all, you can tell alot from someone just by the way they fight, and use defence's.

"So your a trickstor?"

"No, I am patient" She smiled sweelt at him. Her urban eyes, making him feel as though he was floating on cloud nine, once mre.

"You like to take a picture, it may last longer"

"Not the essance of your eyes..." Oops, I guess he didn't mena to say that outloud.

Kiska slightly blushed. "What a wonderful line, in which i have heard several times, next you are going to tell me, my eyes are so beautiful, they show the alphabete of u and I together?"

Raph chuckeled a bit, she was different, and he liked it. "No, though that was good" He teased. "You hold and urban jungle in your orbs...and it's unsafe for a beautiful girl like yourself to be out alone"

"But I am not alone, since I have this feeling you are going to be following me"

"Really how did you come to this asumtion?." He asked intreigued by her.

"Because I can read it in your eyes."

---------

Mieky and Kisa went to the pizza pallor with Donnie and Marina while Leo and Sonia went else where.

"I like food" Kisa announced.

Mkey had a look of 'jackpot' on his face.

"Honestly Kisa, dear you mustent eat to much"

"Aww your not gonna tease me like Sonia are ya?"

"No my little sister, I have no need to bicker with you. Though when it goes straight to yer ass, don't be blamin us, for only trin ta help" She said calmly.

Kisa stuck out her tongue.

Donnie was nervous sitting next to the human girl. Mikey was perfectly fine, he was fine around humans they never really bothered him. "Oh ya know what would be fun"

"If skateboarding comes out of your mouth, I swear.."

"Oh you do skateboarding?" Mikey asked happier then ever.

"Yeah, I love the thrill of things" Kisa smiled.

Marina simplty smiled. Donnie was confused, he couldnt remember where he saw thoughs eyes.

Mikey had the same theory thoughs eyes, Kisa had such beautiful eyes. Color of the mixing flame.

Kisa smiled sweetly at Mikey. Her hair was slightly in her face, enough to make her look absolutly cute.

"Имейте какую-нибудь идею, как мы собираемся держать это движение? Я подразумеваю, что они будут думать, что мы - враг или кое-что..."(Have any idea how we are going to keep this going? I mean they will think we are enemy's or something...) Marina asked.

Kisa shook her head smiling. "Никакой путь в черт, думал, что я думаю, что это будет довольно легко"(No way in hell, thought I think it will be rather easy) Kisa said still smiling at Mikey.

------------------

"So you come from a small town in Russia, and you have no idea why your brother sent you here?" Leo asked a little worried.

"Correct...Alek, is very weird. Though we were sent here to meet someone, I thought, but I have no idea, Kiska doesnt fill me in on much" Sonia said.

The two sat on top of a a building and talked.

"Thats suspisiouse"

"I'm sorry, we have met comepltly out of the blue, we must seem like a bother to you and your brothers..where we come from, we are very open with people, and we are very out spoken..."

Leo shook his head. "No no it's fine really. My brothers nor I havent explored this beautiful city to it's fullest yet, So you wish to join us?"

Sonia smiled. "Akward, coming from someone who lives here, how old are you?"

"Eightteen"

"Same here"

"So.."

"Tell me a bit about your family"

"There isnt much to tell. Just my brothers and I oh and our master.."

"Master?" She looked questioned.

"Er..a...ya know karate master"

"Oh cool"

"And your self?"

"Well its just me and my sister, sides Alex and grandfather, our uncle is nuts. He has a few crews that are way loose, he once thought he was a goose or was it a moose, our parents died when we were born so I know nothing of them, so yeah. I guess we share a simularlity when it comes to families...nit much of it, though enough to actually love" Sonia finished, not realizing that Leo was drooling at her. His eyes locked on her beautiful blue ones. Her hair was so beautiful he just wanted to run his fingers through it.

they just met and he felt like he knew her for ever, he felt like...his emotions all jummbled...he couldn't understand what was going on. Being the leader he had to be strong, but around her he felt very weak, and strangly safe.

"So if you do not mine me asking, where are you girls staying, or do you not know yet?"

"I am not sure, but here is the address" She handed him a piece of paper.

"Hey, this is where my friend April lives"

"April?"

"Yeah"

"Hn"

---------------------------

"Hey dudette wanna go surfing on Coney Island"

"Mikey...""

"So..I wanna surf, and not to minchin her in a bathing suit" Mikey winked at her.

Kisa smiled "I am so in"

"Well Marina?"

"Fine..."

"Donnie?"

"Only because Marina is going"

"Awesomeness, dude and dudettes" Mikey smiled .

"Your cute"

Mikey blushed.

---------------------

They sat on a tall roof top, staring at the sunset.

"We're new here, and for all we know you could be stalkers"

"Please honey, noone looking this good ever be a stalker"

"Best kind, ya know. Sides your too damn cocky to have a stalker" Kiska said with a smirk.

"What ever"

"Unless"

"What?" He looked at her.

"Unless you have guys stalking you"

"What?"

"You being so handsome and all, you may attract men"

"No, doubt it, no way, i won't allow it" Raph said shaking his head over and over, he was not going to hear about a guy stalking him, sich ewness came to his mind.

"I rather bang a dog"

"Poor dog, being subjected to that, I do believe thats called animal..."

"No no, I refuse to hear it "

Kiska giggled.

"What makes you think we would stalk you guys any ways?"

"Because we are too irrasitable..."

"Now whoms cocky?"

Kiska scooted closer to him. "Wanna find out" She lowered her gaze on him, and stared deeply into his dark eyes. He couldnt help but blush.

" I'll wait till I know ya better, i don't dig one night stands"

"Funny, neither do I "

--------------------------------------------------------Chapter four----------------------------------------------------------------

Though Going to Coney island sounded good, they decided against it...not knowing where it was, was one of the problems...though another...Leo wasn't in the mood, spoil sport. So they just went to a local pool instead, luckly for them noone was there except for them.

Kiska wore a black beikini, she placed her fair up, and had a shirt on over her bottoms.

Kisa wore orange and black bikini with orange bagy shorts that went to her knees. she couldnt do much with her hair, so she just it hand freely.

Marina, wore a dark purple bikini, she had a white skirt over it.

And Sonia wore a bikini top thyat was dark blue and some blue shorts. Marina wore her hair up for once as well did Sonia.

Mikey wore orange and blue trunks with flowers on them. Donnie wore black truks, Leo red and Raph black. Raph tried his best not to gawk at Kiska. Though it was rather difficult. Mikey ran for the pool he jumped him head first. Kisa giggled. She jumped in after he did, but kind of in his arms as he rose up.

"Yo dudette, how are you?" Mikey said nuzzling her a bit

Sonia shrugged and so did Leo, for once the leader wasn't being a hard ass, they both jumped in.

Marina took one look at Donnie and just pushed him in, unknowling he had ahold of her hand, she went along in.

"Come on you guys, before the water gets too hot"

Kiska looked away from them. Raph was about to jump in, when he saw Kiska backing away from the dredful water, there was fear in her eyes. Raph smiled.

"Aww does the little kitten, fear water"

She scowled at him. "keh its just water"

"Then jump in"

"I'll pass"

He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think your scared"

"I think your nuts" She faced him.

"Good, then this theory won't be prooven completly insaine" He said picking her up and throwing her in. As soon as she hit, she was soaked. Raph jumped in. She began to immeditly chase after him. "I am going to k..kill y...you"

"You'll have to catch me first"

"As you wish" She went underwater, all the way to the bottom, and then sprung up, landing directly on him, where they both went underwater again.

"Wow"

"I believe this is where Raph just got told"

They looked over at Mieky to say something cocky but he was eyeing his orange and black haired girl, who was floating on her back.

"Kisa, все еще посчитайте его стоящим выполнение?."(Kisa, still find him worth doing?) Sonia asked.

Kisa sat up and leaned against the currents of the waves.

Raph finally came up fer air.

"Have fun?"

Raph had a newly red mark on his neck."Shut up!"

Kiska came up fer air. She strout past her siblings and the guys, got out of the pool, grabbed her towel and laid down on the warm ground. She hated being with larg groups, she hated being laughed at and she hated being bothered by stupid boys.

Kisa went over to the side of the pool.

"Kiska, Вы хорошо?" (Kiska, you ok?) She asked.

"Только закрытый и оставляют меня в покое."(Just shut up and leave me alone) Kiska snapped.

Kisa lowered her head and nodded. "ok"

Kiska got up and put some cloths on, she decided to walk around, soon to realize she was being followed.

"What?" she turned around, not to find Raph but some guy all in black with sock over his head.

"Give me your money"

"Hello are you blind I have no pockets or a purse what makes you think I have money"

He cocked his head a bit, eyeing her body. "Then...give me your body"

She walked over to him. "My body is that what you want?"

He nodded. She grabbed him by the neck... held him up and squeezed. "Do you honestly want to live to see another light?"

"W..hat?" He breathed out.

"I will fucking kill you" She hissed her eyes glowed at him.

"Pl..ease"

"Kiska..."

She dropped him and he scammpered off, she turned around. "I um..err..I have to go"

She walked off rather quickly.

Raph followed.

"Now when did you get super strength"

"Something you weren't suppose to see"

"So I saw, spill"

she turned and faced him. "I am not a prize to be won, I am not a trophy for guys to google at,I am a woman, though I may be very abnormal,I am still a woman, I don't need a man to protect me, so cut the macho shit and leave me the fuck alone"

Raph found this amusing he wasnt about to give up. This girl...he felt something for..he wasn't going to just let her slip from his grasp.

"Stealing my lines"

"what were you a woman once"

"No, but.."

"Then I am not stealing your lines now am I?"

He walked closer to her, his har still dripping.

"Kiska.."

"What do you want from me?"

"..."

"Do you find me a challenge, is that why you are so curious in me?"

"No, not at all"

Tears began to pour down her cheeks.

This shocked him.

"You make this very difficult"

"Um..."

"Tell my sisters, I will see them at home"

"Want me to ..."

"No...but your welcome to drop by any time"

Raph shook his head. This one was confusing. But he liked it. She seemed so hurt, so frail...but strong and independent.

-------------

Kiska lay on her bed, with a tear stained face. "Why is this so hard, why is he so different?" she asked her self outloud. "No matter I need a shower" She walked to the shower, and locked the door, rinsing the pool water off, and what ever germs that touched her pure body. She stepped out, drying everyinch of her beautiful body and changed into a black bra, red underware, with blue and red flannel pants that passed her feet a bit and a white tank top. She put her hair up in a bun, and by time she left her changing room, into the living room she found, her sisters back with the guys on the couch. Marina by Donnie, she seemed to be getting use to him. Kisa and Mikey, Believeing she wanted to eat his face off and Sonia was finally content with Leo. Four onthe couch. Leo and Sonia on the floor and Raph sitting in 'her' chair. She walked in noticing they were watching Silent Hill. Funny, Kisa gets scared very easlie at movies like these. Kiska turned and faced Raph. "Your in my chair"

"Don't see your name on it"

"It's imprinted"

"Raph..."She growled a little. He sighed.

She turned around, he grabbed he waiste and pulled her down beside him. the chair was larg enough for two. She felt her cheeks flush.

"W...what was that for?"

He leaned in, and put his finger to his mouth and motioned "Shh" to her.

She leaned up to his ear. "Your in my terf now, honey"

"Good"

Kiska's Pov

Damn him, he stole my chair. True my chair is big enough for two people, but still, it's my chair, and he stole it. what makes it way worse is he made me sit with him, no he couldn't get up,oh no of course now. I know this guy when he was a turtle...and I guess being human has changed him or something, because he stole my fucking chair. Now just watch I am gonnna fall asleep on him, and my sisters are gonna say "Aw, Kiska has a soft side" But...this is backwards from the mission, I am suppose to charm him not the other way around...oh this is so not right. For my owns sake, please don't let me fall in love with this brat who stole my chair.

Raphs Pov

Why am I acting like this. I would never act this way, I would never agree to hang around some girl like this...I would never agree to have an outing...though, that was when I was a turtle, unawwear how that happened, She..Kiska, has no I idea what I really am...what a shock she will find...when she see's a giant walking talking turtle...damn!.

Marina's Pov

Well the plan isnt going according to plan but ya win some ya lose some. I just hope dear sister isn't falling for the grough turtle. I fear we already lost Kisa, unless this is part of her plan. Hmn, I will never be fulled by suck foolery, love is for saps and nothing in this world could ever make me love, any one but my coven.

Donnie's Pov

This is going way to fast, and thinking about it, it isnt psycholgically clear on how we are humans, I am a scientist not a miricle worker, and I hope Master Splinter is doing ok. These girls, I can't help but want to be near Marina, every day of each second. Her beauty escapes me, but that isnt it, beauty isnt what is drawing me to her, something about her, something I lust for, something I desire.

Sonia's Pov

Is this part of the mission, I am so left out of everything.

Leo's Pov

I have no idea if I can trust these girls, yet I seem to let my guard compeltly down when I am around Sonia, she seems so understanding so life loving though hurt and a little confused. I cant help but want to be around her. it's almost as though someone has bewitched me.

Kisa's Pov

I know not to mess up the mission, two days on the job, well as humans our selves and we have already gone and done our selves in. Kiska is making nice nice is a fellow hot head. Sonia is getting along with their leader, which is good, it will make the plan go even faster. Marina, damn, she better loosen up some of her backbone, or else it will not werk, Alek has direct orders and what kind of loyal subjcts would we be if we ignored them?. And as for me, Damn this guy is so hot, he acts the same was as when he was a turtle, so either form he's doable..hehe...it won't screw up with the mission, though my loss of innocense will be to a guy I am going to kill. Well at least he can never cheat on me.

Mikey's Pov

My brothers think it is natural for me to like drool over every pretty face I see, but heh, boy are they wrong, Kisa isnt just a pretty face she is uniqu and I wanna be around her, like forever, sounding readlly corny and almost girly, I think this little vixon in m y arms put a spell on me, because baby, I think I am in love.

Normal Pov

The movie had reached the part with thecreepy little ash kids runing around, Kisa nearly screamed, if Marina hadn't blocked her mouth. "Shh, you are going to wake the neighbors" She said removing her hand. Kisa let out a squeek, and blocked her own mouth she hid her face in Mikey's chest.

_(Oh and for the record, they did change before going to the girls house, and the girls did change as well, though it isnt minchined, hey be in their pajama's)_

Mikey wrapped his arms around her.

Marina looked at the movie carefully as though she was studing it. "That isnt possible"

"What?"

"Well, I guess it could be for all the negative energy running around in that place but..."

"Stop being so techincal and just watch the damn movie" Sonia said.

"What ever"

Donnie leaned over. "If it's any constilation, I totally agree with you"

Marina shed a sweet smile towards him. . Sonia was imbedded in the movie, Leo was intrested in it's graphics. Kiska was curled up in a little ball sound asleep on Raphs shoulder. He was asleep, with his head on hers.

She began to mummble things in her sleep. "Stole..my..fucking..chair...grr...purr "

----

As time went by they were at the nurse part, and thats when Kisa let out a scream waking up the two, sending them to whack eachother in the heads.

"Damn"

"Ouch...Kisa..." Kiska realized where she was and then got up a little, she whipped the drool from her mouth and straighted up, she wasnt even leaning against him. "Sorry"

"Why?"

"J..just sorry"

He shurgged. "Weird"

"Well if you would of got out of my fucking chair then, I wouldn't of fell asleep on you"

"You have some mighty anger problems you know...omg did I just say that"

"Yeah well ya know what"

"What?"

Her heart began to pound. She was having the lust of an animal.

She lowered her head.

"Ha give up to easy"

Her head snapped up. "I do not give up so easlily!!"

"Obvisouly you do"

"You have no idea what it is like, so shut up"

"What are you talking about"

"GAH!!, I am not going to tell you!, your the one who stole my fucking chair"

"Oh my god, you remind me of a cat, with the obession with a chair."

"It's not a chair it's _'my'_ chair."

"Well now my ass is in _'your' _chair"

She made a grr face at him, and looked away , she threw her legs over the chair, and leaned back, her head was on his lap. "Well you know what, now I am on you"

"Not exactly how I pictured it" He mummbled ever so softly.

"I heard that"

"Ok"

He couldnt help but notice her bra was showing through her shirt. He blushed when he could he see most favorite color, show beneath the layers of her clothing..now the color of her underwear was another story, but this is something you never ask a girl, unless you wanna get butch slapped.

Silent Hill was finally over, and Kisa was a nervous wreck. "Marina, your sleeping with me tanight"

"I don't think so"

Sonia.."

"Nope"

"Kisk.."

"Sorry"

Kisa almost cried. "You guys are so mean."

"You can take me to bed with ya, kitty cat"

"Ok" She agreed.

"You serious?"

"Trust me she is serious, but you are regret that" Marina said.

"Doubtful dudette"

Marina and Sonia looked at eachother and giggled a bit. "You have never seen Kisa's scared side..."

"Eh, what movie is next" Kiska got up and walked over to the dvd player..."What are you guys tring to give Kisa a heart attack or something?"

Marina looked away aswell did Sonia.

"Вам планировали это" (You had this planned) Kiska said.

"Лучший путь для нашей миссии работать, Вы знаете ее движение занять время, но этот способ, которым это получит движение."(Better way for our mission to work, you know its going to take some time, but this way it will get going.) Marina said.

"и Вы согласились?" (and you agreed) Kiska asked.

Kisa nodded her head.

"Ok, who wants to watch what next"

"I..."Raph started out, and then shut his trap.

Kiska glared at him. "Any ways...well, there is GraveDancer's, Hide and Seek, BoogieMan...and House on Haunted hill."

"BoogieMan"Marina outbursted

"Ok good, what ever" she popped it in, and handed the remote to Leo. She walked back over to _'her'_ chair to realize it was empty, she quickly streched out on it, and smiled. she closed her eyes as soon as the movie strted.

"Does she always like, fall asleep"

The girls nodded.

"Kiska, isn't scared very much"

Raph walked over to the chair and picked her up and sat down, placing her on him ever so lightly being very careful not to awaken her.

"Aww I think Raphie is in looove"

Raph shot a glare at Mikey and then flipped him off.

"Even the beast it's self can have a soft side" Marina said.

Raph glared at her, she glared back. Kisa propped her head up on Mikes shoulder and smiled. She motioned to Sonia, whom got Marina's attention. The girls walkd away from the boys and infront of Raph. The took Kiska from him and laid her on the floor. Raph almost didn't want to let her go, but he didn't have a choice.

They laid her on the ground, ever so lightly. Marina took ahold of her hands, Sonia her legs and Kisa sat on her torso, carefully, andbegan to tickle her. Kiska's eyes opened widely, she begann she shift her body and try to get out of the hold. Kiska began to laugh so hard tears flew from her eyes..

She was in pain, he noticd. The other brothers watched in concern.

At last, a fire ball flew from nowhere, Kiska knockd off, her siblings and threw Kisa. She began to cough, and it was harder for he to breath. she looked at her sisters, "Fuc.k..y...ou" She said inbtween coughs. Kiska grabbed her black jacket and walked out the door slamming it from behind.

"Kiska"Kisa called after.

Sonia raised her head up, and looked in the chair. "Hey that one guy is gone"

"Typical Raph"

"Chassing after the girl?" Marina asked.

"Well no, but he does just leave at times with no word" Leo said.

"Kiska is the same way, she is our leader so we worry at times, but she can fully take care of herself" Kisa said with a childish whine

"My guess is, he went to go find the dudette"

"Yeah, we were kind of harsh on her, but this is normal for us, I wonder why she had such a fit" Sonia wondered.

Marina whacked Sonia on the head. "Your dumb"

"Should we go after them?"

Marina and Donnie shook their heads.

"Though, I feel really sorry for your friend, because Kiska is one hell of a hothead, she has a firey temper to match her red hair" Kisa said with a werry smile.

Donnie smiled. "Funny our Raph is the same way"

"Uh...dudes and dudette's, thats not really a good sing ya know they could creat WW3, ya know"

Kisa shook her head. "Come now, sister isn't that bad, I get along with her, so she does have a soft side"

Marina softly giggled.

Donnie looked at her and smiled. "Your cute when you giggle" He said in a mere whisper. Marina looked at him and smiled.

_damn she has good hearing_ He thought.

"So on to a next movie?" Kisa asked.

"How about Jeepers Creepers?" Leo offered.

"You have high intention of killing me don't you?" Kisa asked looking meekly at him.

He shook his head.

Mikey grabbed ahold of her and pulled her near enough to where she was sitting on his lap. Kisa blushed.

-----------

Kiska stood atop of an abonded wearhouse roof top, punching the hell out of a shed that was placed on the roof, her hand went through it several times, and the rate she was going she was gonna end up knocking the thing down. Ger hand was barley marked but she had blood clattered on her fists.

"You know your gonna end up messing up your beautiful little hands" A voice from behind.

"Have you been folowing me?"

"Aw you noticed"

"Your such an ass"

"Yeah...your point"

She turned to him, her knuckles covered in blood.

"Things with a point make no sence, nothing with any sence has no point"

He scratced his head. "Yeah...um ok"

Kiska turned around and punched her fist through the shed again, the second hit she was stopped when someone stepped in front of her.Before her fist could penatrate through his body, she back away. He coughed a bit.

"What the hell!"

"You got in my way!" She yelled.

"What is your fist made of steal"

"Not the point, if you dont wanna die then stay the fuck outa my way!" She yelled turned around and jumped off the side of the building,, he quickly went to see in better words if she went corsplat, but no she was walking away into a dark alley. He of course follewed her, keeping an eye on her making sure she didn't hurt anyone or herself for that matter, by time he got close enough her saw her hand penatrate a brick wall.

"Little girls shouldnt hit things"

"Stop following me" She growled

"No"

"Why not!?"

He walked up to her. "Not till I know you are safe"

"Why do you care?"

"B...because...I..i just do, ok"

"No not ok, you cant like someone with out a reason, and if their is no reason then its obvisouly all in your head"

"Its not in my fucking head!"

"Then why?" She moved closer, blood seeping from her hands. "You havent known me long, what could you possibly see in me, do you pity me?!, do you assume I am too weak to take care of myself?!, well if that is the case, I am just fine, I can deal, I don't need you or anyone to help or protect me just because I am a girl!"

She turned around to slam another wall, but he grabbed her hand and pulle her back to face him. "Wha..." She was cut off when his lips met hers. She didn't stuggle, she fell right into the kiss like pure magick was running through her veins. His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Kiska's ears began to point a little, she pured in his mouth, as his tongue slipped through her mouth and explored the luxories surroudings.

-----

"So you think they ar ripping eachother to shreds?" Mikey asked

Kisa coughed before laughing.

Marina smiled, and Sonia giggled a bit.

"Did I miss something"

Donnie shook his head, he understood perfectly clear what the girls ment. Leo blushed a little. "Lucky" he said very quietly. sonia turned her head to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

-----

His hand moved up her shirt, wanting very badly, just to rip it off. His shirt was already off, she sliced it down the middle. Their kissing became more hot, and firce...what as about to happen next, neither could prevent.

-------------------------------------------------------Chapter five------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning Kiska awoke in her bed, no where near dressed. When she leaned up to move, she felt another presence near her. Remembering last night, was fully clear to her, she smiled a bit, and then rolled over, and moved closer to the man beside her. He was sound asleep, and loooked so calm. She wanted it to last forever. Knowing she was just kidding her self, she got up and began to get dressed, she got as far to her black underwear and red bra, and a black shirt with a skull on it, when she realized she was being watched. She blushed a crimson red. "Pervert"

He sat up, and streched. "Maybe so, but I can't help, that I love the view"

Kiska smiled evily, she crawled back over to her bed, and sat on him, in more of a stradle position and began to kiss him.

---------

Some Random coffee Shop

"So did Kiska come in at all last night?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "Yeah, and every word was heard from the sound of her bedroom. "

"I didn't get a wink of sleep" Kisa whined, as she leaned her head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Reckless"Leo murrmered.

"Your brother?"Sonia asked.

"That is whom she was with right?"

Marina nodded, taking a sip of her cappachino. "I think I rather go sleep in a sewer then sleep in that house for the next few nights" She said, while Donnie gave her a very pacular look.

"Orgy!"Kisa blurted

They all looked at her when Kiska and Raph walked in."Oh I'm all for that"

"No no its a band"Kisa waved her hand.

"Damn"

"And what brought this up?"

"Nothing, really but hey Kiska, guess this means your not Kiska anymore"

"Then who the hell would I be?"

"Well since your name represent Pure and your obvisouly not that anymore, so your not Kisk..." Kisa got cut off when Kiska walked over and bonked her on the head. "Shut up!" The others slightly snickered. Kiska rolled her eyes. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans, her hair was messly put up.. Sonia was about to make a comment, but seeing as though Kiska was looking pissed she just grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him outside.

"Sorry, I ddin't want to anger her, Kisa might like getting hit on the head, but I sure don't "

Leo wrapped his arms around her, he leaned in and kissed her neck. Sonia giggled to his touch. She turned around and their lips softly met, at first.

About to get hot and heavy into their kissing, when Kisa ran out the door with Kiska on her tail.

"Ah save me Sonia!" Kisa yelled and hit behind her sister, meaning their kiss was shattered. Kiska moved Sonia out of the way, and Kisa ran around in circles until Mikey walked out and she jumped in his arms. Kiska jumped and glommped them both, all falling to the ground. Kisa was on top of Mikey and Kiska was on both of them. Raph leaned down and picked Kiska up, pulling her up with his arms around her waist. He held her close to him. Marina helped Kisa up, and Donnie pulled Mikey up.

Kiska fought to get out of his grasp, she wanted to rip her sister to shreds, but Kisa just hid behind Mikey. "Protect me, my strong knight" She said.

"Hehe, Dude's I'm a knight."

"We heard"

"Lemme go, Raphie!" Kiska stuggled. His grip tightened, around her."Kisa ваши настолько гребаные мертвые"(Kisa your so fucking dead)

"Скажите мне, что действительно ли он был хорош в кровати?, или от Вас обоих, чтобы быть девственницами было это, simplie благословляют?"(Tell me was he good in bed?, or from you both being virgins was it simplie bless) Kiska snapped back.

"Вы забываете миссию?" (Are you forgetting the mission?) Kisa asked.

"Нет никогда, но что doesnt не означают, что я наклоняюсь, имеют небольшую забаву, теперь это?." Kiska said a little sadly.(No never, but that doesnt mean I cant have a little fun , now does it?.)

"English please" Mikey said.

Kiska smiled. "Oh Kisa was just saying how doable you are thats all"

Kisa blushed. "I was not!" She narrowed her eyes, and walked over to the man holding on to Kiska and whispered in his ear. "Bite her on the shoulder by the neck"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Raph shrugged, he licked his teeth and bit her in the spot. Kiska stopped struggling, she got out of his hold some how, grabbed his shirt and dragged him away, "Your dead" she said, they disappeard, among the shadows.

"Agressive arnt we"

"You have no idea" She said and triped him with her foot, as he was about to rise up, when she pounced on him and began to kiss him.

Kisa turned to Mikey "Hey you promised to sleep with me you know"

Mikeu blushed. "I uh..I..."

Kisa giggled. "Movie night?"

"How about we go our seprate ways" Leo said.

Sonia looked saddend."What?"

"Oh he means that you and Leo go one way together, Mar Mar and Don go another way and me and Mikey go back to the appartment"

"You have issues you know"

"Yeah"

--------

"So you have never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope, can't say I was ever intrested, what about you no girlfriends?"

"No...girls arn't attracted to me"

"Hn, hard to believe actually"

"Why do you say that?"

"Stop being modest, its not hot"

"I'm not, I am serious"

"Hn, well I find you attractive" Marina slicked back her hair with her hand, as her and Donnie walked through the city of NY.

"Comming from you, makes it sound like a good thing"

Marina smiled.. "Yeah you can call yourself lucky"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe"

"What the hell is up with your sister Kisa?"

"Ah, well she isnt as insane as she seems ya know, she is really a sweet girl, she just tries her hardest to make guys very uncomfortable, and for once in her life, she actually likes someone"

"All of you, never had boyfriends?"

"Nope"

"But you're hot"

Marina smiled.

"Say the same thing about you"

"I..."

"Yeah see, I charmed you without trying"

"No its not like that, it's just..."

"What?"

"I havent known you for long, but It feels like I have known ya forever, like I love you or something" He said sweetly.

Marina smiled. "Love is only an emotion, not a life changing result"

"Yes it is"

"Prove it"

He leaned and pecked her lips. She smiled. "No" she said, she leaned in and deeply kissed him.

-------

The sisters appartment was rather hot so Kisa changed out of her clothes an into a black halter and some shorts. While they played the movie 'Gate' With little demons running amuck everywhere. Kisa curled up into a little ball like a little cat.

"Is this your way of trying to seduce me, kitty cat?"

She looked at him. "No" She smiled and lightly pushed him against the couch, leaning over on him. "This is" She began to kiss him.

"Whoa dudette, way too fast" He said at first, then looking into her eyes. "Orange" he mumbled out.

"Hm ok, if ya can place me in the mood, kitty cat"

"I can do that"

"Ok try it"

She took his hand, as he raised up, she led him to he room and locked the door, she pushed him to the bed, and straddled him. he placed his arms behind his head. As she began to nibble at his neck, and slip her hands up his shirt, she kissed his jaw line and his lips, she even kissed down his throat, he gulped. She knew it was working. He moaned a little. As she placed her lips on his. He moved his hands and placed it around her waist, causing her to completely fall on him, he slipped his hands underneath her shirt, trying to rip it off. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mikey?"

"You started it kitty cat"

She purred in his ear and began to kiss him once more.

------

The door of Kiska's bedroom slammed shut, as she and Raph began to finish more of that they started last night.

-----

Sonia and Leo went to the pool. She was wearing a light blue bikini, and he was wearing green trunks, swimming around. "Marco" She called out, searching for him.

"Polo" He said infront of her face, she latched out at him, wrapping her arms fully around him his neck, he grabbed her waist and before her eyes could open he kissed her deeply.

-----------------------------

The guys finally arrive back to their home. To find it how they left it.

"Enjoying the outside world"

"Yeah we met babes"

"Do they accept who you really are"

"No master Splinter we havent told them"

"Well, have fun my sons" Splinter pulled a vanish act and vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------Chapter six----------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in a satin room, covered in red velvet furniture, and random pictures. Two men were placed, one elderly, sitting in a chair, and the other young, light brown hair about in his twenties and standing.

"Are they dead yet" He spoke, his accent showing.

"No"

"Why not"

"Because the girls haven't gotten close enough"

"..."

"Master, they will not betray us"

"Don't speak to me in such a way, I know. I raised Kiska to be a leader, to forget her past, to fight, and never stop fighting...Marina, would rather die then surrender, Kisa is psycho, and gets a cosmic thrill out of blood and heartache, and then there is Sonia...my little paradox" The old man said. A smile cursed across his lips, showing his fangs.

---------------------

Kiska streched and rolled off her bed. "Ow" She clutched her head. "My head hurts" She whined and got up, fully opening her eyes.

Her flaming red hair was all messy and she was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. "Ah, hello pervert" she said greeting the man leaning against her door.

"Do you always roll off your bed?"

Kiska scratched her head. "Let me think...yes, yes I do"

"You didn't when we..."

"Yes I did, you were alseep"

A smile curled on his lips.

"What?"

"You look like a furball"

"Yeah and you smell like pizza, no one is perfect...you could of stayed here last night, where'd you go?"

"Home"

"Aww, did ya get home sick?"

"Get dressed"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna take you somewheres, so get your ass in gear and get dressed" He said with a smirk and closed the door.

"Come back here and say it to my face!" She screamed through the door. Her door opened, and he walked in. "What?"

"I.."

"Did you hit your head too hard?"

"I dunno" She said and threw off her shirt and began rummaging through her room looking for a shirt. She found a shirt with the band AFI on it and slipped it on she then removed her pants and placed on black pants, she brushed her hair, and left it down. When she finally got out of her state of mind she looked up. "Oh hey were you watching me?"

"..."He blushed.

She smiled pulled him in her room, shut the door and kissed him.

--------------------

Marina's PoV

Sometimes I wonder if Kiska and Kisa even take this mission thing serious. Get close and destroy, we are programed like androids, we are not allowed to love, we are not allowed to have feelings what so ever, mercy or caring twitch in our bodies. We are our masters creations...and thats it. Luka, never told me, this mission would be hard. He simply said getting close to some guys is just like getting a new pair of shoes and when they get old dispose of them. Although, I feel like I can't get close enough to use the new shoes, because I don't want to get attached and never let go. I don't want to betray my family, and I don't want to lose my life over such a silly matter called love. Thought, I don't want to get close to this guy, and then turn around and hurt him. God damn Kiska you're a good actress, faking like you love this guy. Kisa, my innocent Kisa...you sometimes frighten me. And Sonia...No words can be said about you.

I walk out of my room wearing black pants and a white peasant top, with my hair neatly placed up. Thats when I see Kiska and the one they call Raph, jolt out of her room, laughing. Seeing Kiska smile, I mean really smile is very rare. And I am assuming it is the same way with this guy as well. He seems just like a hardass, jus like my Kiska. Wow perfection...yet...never mind.

Before I am allowed in more thought, the door bell rings. I go to answer it, knowing exactly whom it will be. I slowly brace myself and then open the door. No emotion is allowed on my face with out my consent...but as soon as I saw his beautiful eyes, I couldn't help but smirk. My emotions...my feelings...no ..no ..NO this is bad, I am a drone. I am a nothing. I am simply a...drone.

"Hey Marina" his voice is so gentle, my heart almost melted. Damn him. Damn me, Damn Luka, Viktor and Alek, hell even damn Жанна(Zhanna).

"Do you want to come in?"

He paused a bit. "Well actually your sisters mentioned that you are a computer wiz...and I was wondering..."

He was so cute when he trailed off.

"If I would be of some assistance?"

"Yes?"

I smiled. I was delighted, that actually someone appriciated my brillance. I wanted to be adored for it. I wanted to be praised for my brillance..but instead i stay a shut in.

"Where is your computer?"

"Ok see thats the thing, If I take you somewheres Do you promise you will not breathe a word of it to your sister or my brothers"

I smiled at him. The sewer is what he was talking about.

"I never have any need to discuss with them, and as for my sisters they are too caught up in your brothers, I rather just stay the hell away from them" I said honestly.

He smiled.

"Do you need to grab anything Marina?"

I shook my head. "Please just call me Mari"

"Mari"

My name slipped off his tongue so gracefully, it made my body tingle a bit.

"Ok, where were are going you may want to change your clothes so they don't get dirty"

I nodded. He was thinking of me, he was thinking of me...of me.

"Ok I will be right back, please make yourself at home"

I walk in my room ,and slip into blue jeans of Kiska's they were ripped at the knees and a black shirt, with the glittery word of ГОРЯЧИЙ(HOT), on it. My shoes were black boots and my hair hung down in my face, i scooted my glasses up a bit. So in this scenery i looked like a Librarian.

My purple eyes would fit in sink if he was a turtle again, but please, for my covens sake, I dont want to fall in love.

"Beautiful"

"Your flattering"

"Should be go"

I nodded. Please don't let me fall in love with him.

We walked around the bottom of the sewer, I knew he felt nervous, I could tell.

"Beautiful girls don't deserve to be down here" He said softly.

"Well I am safe with you around, am I not?" I giggled. He stopped and looked at me. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, the feeling was so mutual at that moment. My cat instincts were kicking in. I know felt like Kiska when she was in heat. Damn, feel so...grrr..FUCK.

We entered his lair. "Remember..."

"Noone I've got it my dear, you have my solem swear"

He walked over to his pc desk, I followed.

"Hmm, how doI know your are telling the truth?"

"Would I lie"

"I dunno would you?"

"Seal a prmoise with a kiss?"

"Wha..." I cut him off and kissed his lips and then pulled away.

"Sealed with a kiss, your secret is safe with me"

He smiled. Oh how his smile made me feel so weak.

Now the work began, to me it was just fun. His computer was slow and angered me so i took it apart and piece's every where, placing it back together in the right spots. I noticed he smelled so nice, wearing a grey Tshirt and black pants. He was adorable...even as a turtle he was adorable.

"Your computer should run faster now"

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He leaned in a kissed me. I slowly responded. Then pulled away. "I dont want to go as fast as my siblings"

"Me either"

I smiled.

---------------------------

Sonia's PoV

Incredible sweet, though lacking what his brother have. He may be loyal and strong, but when it comes to girls he is slow as hell. I respect Marina's feelings towards guys and at times I think she is right. Kiska, thinksguys are all pigs, except the ones in the coven, but sometimes I think she is narrow minded for the shit she pulls. Kisa worries me, I wonder if sheknows the danger of taking after our leader Kiska, the great hothead. Doubt it.

But Leo wasnt a scum bacg, and it is gonna hurt like hell when I have to destroy him. So I might as well live in the moment right?. shallow not really.Reckless is more like it.

He told me to meet him at the roof top of my building, and I did, I have no idea why. what sence did this make, none what so ever.

"Hey"

I slighly jumped, i was off gaurd I should of heard him comming.

"Hey"

"Sorry did I scare ya?"

I shook my head. No you just my defence down. Oh my this could be rather bad, in the nearer future.

"So why here, of all place's"

"The scenery is nice"

Is this guy for real. "Yes yes it is, but..."

"This is all to weird, and is happening way to fast.."

He looked away from me, for some reason my heart began to hurt a little. Why whats wrong with me.

"Leo...?"

"And for some reason, even though I know I shouldn't trust you or your sisters, I have foudn my self absolutly smitten with you"

I coulndt help but smile. I have been caled beautiful, and my own coven said someday I would make a wonderful wife and any man would be lucky to have me, that never phased me, but for some reason his words were nice and warm. I yearned to feel and hear more of them. oh God, Is this what, Kiska and Kisa felt around Raph and Mike.

"Sonia..." His voice was shaky, he seemed scared to what I might say, reject him or love him back, well I have no idea if i love him but I do know, i will most deffinally not reject him.

"Your sweet, And strangly I feel the same way" I smiled.

He leaned in and kissed my lips, I slighly purred.

"Cute"

"I know"

-----------------------------------

Kiska's PoV

I am not shallow, nor am I stupid, I have feelings and no matter what my siblings so I will always have a heart.

Un awhere to where this guy was taking me, it's not like I cared t hat much. I loved being near him. His personailty fitted mine like a missing puzzle piece that found it's home. I was pleased, and yet sad.

"Whats wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you havent said two words since we left your apt." He said.

I shook my head. "Just thinking?"

"Wow so that is actually possible for you?"

I bopped him on the head. "Yeah I actually have brains unlike you"

"Ok princess, I got one for ya, is there a mirror in your pants, because..."

"If you finish that sentance, because I have heard that disturbing pickup line before I will be forced to kill you"

"Fine" He said grouphly.

"Sides your butt is too big for my pants"

"Are you tring to start something"

I smiled. "Depends, how you gonna finish it?" I flirted..

He smiled. "I wont give you the pleasure of extacy, we fight"

"Bring it" I said parting my self from him, just then it began to rain.

"I'll gp easy on ya"

"I have studied many arts in the way of battle, go fully on me"

"Um..."

"Come now, give it your all, and it will just make the make up sex even better"

"Looney"

I shrugged. He went at me with a couple of punches that I easly blocked.

I kicked under, making him trip and land on his back, I then pounced on him, and pinned him to the ground. "One day, me and you are gonna have a battle, and hiney you better try harder then this"

"It's not in my nature to hurt you"

"And why is that?, you stole my fucking chair"

He rolled his eyes. "Because..."

"Because what?"

He sat up. "Becasue I love you ok!. Got a problem with it"

I couldn't help but blush. Noone has ever said that too me.

"N...no one has ever said that to me before"

I could feel my heart weaken for him, I could feel my hart actually burning, for him, more then usual. I was smitten fully, my cat side and my human side was starting to tingle. He sat up a little. I looked into his eyes with a sad glare. I loved the way he looked at me, and told me things, but truth is, he will have to fight me soon and if he loves me,..no..no I don't wanna think about it, I don't want to think of then, but last on now.

"No Raphie, I don't have a problem with it. I have feelings for you, but I am unaware what they are" I said and stood up.

"I..." I started. "I am gonna go home now." I said and stood up and walked away into the shadows of the rain.As much as I hate getting wet, I loved the rain, it was my savior, but right now it was my enemy.

------------

Kisa's PoV

Its not like I am trying to follow in Kiska's foot steps, but I look up to by big sister. She means the world to me, and so does the others.

I didn't think I would actually sleep with Mike. Funny thing is i didn't think much at all, not until my cat hormones kicked in. Wanting him was too hard to ignore I had to take action. and for my first and didn't hate it. Not to fail Alek or Kiska, but I think I love him, and i honestly do not mind saying that. Though if my siblings found out, then...I would be killed..keh..I must be fooling myself, love is nothing but a foolis emotions we do not feel. I walked out of my room, with my hair all a mess like usual, I had a grey tank top on and Sponge Bob long pants that went down to my feet. The door bell rang, so I went to answer it.

There was Mikey, holding flowers, like three or four.

"I tried to find some tot match the color of your eyes, but that was kind of hard, so I just got a varity"

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love them, come in, i will put them in water"

"So...what ya wanna..d..do taday" He asked a little nervouse. I came out of the kitchen . "You wouldn't by any chance wanna play some video games"

"Like rock on dudette"

"Geat beacuse I just got this new game, from Russia, my elder brother send it over, in american verisan it's like mortal combat"

"Awesome!"

We sat down on the floor and began to kick the shit out of eachother with the characters wer had. I had one with blue wavy hair and white eyes, she wore a red dress, realing her cleavage, and her hair was pulled back a little. Mikey picked the guy with his shirt off, and only wearing pants. some character were still the same, other different. Mine was called. Anna.

"You are so loosing" I said with laughter.

"No one beats the Mike-ster" He smiled. She leaned over when her life was low kissed his cheek, throwing him off guard, she killed his character. "Oh my god, you like so cheated"

"I do did not, you just got destrated, shame on you, blaming me"

"Your tricky, Orange"

Just then the door opene and then shut. in came Kiska she was soaked in rain. "Kiska..."

"I will tell ya later Kitten" She said and walked into her room.

My sister sad, this wasnt a new thing. For someone so beautiful she was always so sad.

"The rain always makes her smile"

"Kisa.."

I look at Mikey. "The rain makes her smile and she's cring!" Tears fall down my face. "She isn't suppose to cry, she's Kiska, she is strong and perfect, leaders never cry, sometimes i swear she has no heart!, sometimes I wanna be just like her!, but the rain, it betrayed her " Warm tears stung my eyes, as the liquid poured down my face. As he whipped them away."She doesnt whine she doesnt cry she gets even, she puts others in their place, she is out little psycho, but she never cries" Why why was I telling him this, why did I care. Doesnt matter any ways. My sister, my Kiska never cries, she never shows her emotions towards us...but I can tell, I know when she is happy and when she is sad. I know her better then she thinks.

Oh thunder and rain that cures my sister, why betray her now, and let her cry. For this I will never forgive you.

------------------------------------------

Kiska's PoV

I sit on my bed, looking out the window as the rain falls down and the thunder clashes. Tears pour down my face. I cant stop them, nor can I really feel them...not thats a lie. I can feel them. I can feel every emotuon crusing through my body. I betrayed my family. I betrayed myself, and now to makeit better on my part I am gonna betray him. The one who actually loves me, I am actually gonna make him hate me, make him fight me. Make him hate me so much that I have no choice but to kill him. Lucky for me, my sisters won't be too upset...I know they have fallen for their mission as well. Kisa has fallen hard. Marina, is fist in love and Sonia, she can actually relate to someone. Now if only it made any sence what so ever.

Why would I wanna hurt someone, why...why did you do this to me Viktor...why not Marina, or Sonia, each more capable to lead to holds things together and not slip up. I am a bloody failer.

--------------------------

Normal PoV

Kisa still in thought about her sister, was tring her best to destract her self by kicking Mikies ass on every video game she owned.

"Damn dudette"

"What can I say, I am a true gammer"

"Ah, your ok"

"Ha, I am more then ok, I am Kisa queen of video games, you can be my second in command my king"

"Eh, I feel so loved, but hey at least I am you..."

there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted

the door opened. "You just don't tell people to come int, it would be a complet stranger"

"Nope i knew whom it was"

Raph walked in.

"Room" Was all she said, he nodded and headed to Kiska's room, he didn't knock, he just walked rightin.

"I am hungry, lets go get some food"

"right on, i can dig that, pizza"

"Sure"

"Righton!"

They turned off the games and left the appartment.

----

"Ok so normally I dont chase after people, because i don't care..but now i do...care to explain?"

She didn even look at him.

"No not really"

"You act to Jaded."

She looked at him. "funny something you would name a cat"

"What?"

she shook her head. "Nothing" She looked back out to the window. "the rain has a way of betraying me" She moved her knees futher up to her chest, her hair was soaked, but she had on a long t-shit and pants.

Raph stood there, anger was building up inside him, he made a growl sound from his throat.

"If your mad, then i suggest you leave, i am not someone you wanna mess with" she looked at him with her urban eyes. "Raphael"

He eye browed her.

"You suggest?"

"Yeah I do, because if you really knew me you'd hate me"

"Never"

"Yes you would"

"Don't tell me what I will feel"

"Then listen to me when I speak" She looked in his dark eyes.

He folded his arms. She scoffed and looked away from him, getting up and opening her window.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you wont find me"

"Doubt it"

"As you wish" She winked at him and leaped out her window.

Raphael tried to follow but in human form he couldnt move with his mutant speed...though this girl could run, and jump just like a cat, she jumped across some building tops, and then disappered into the darkness.

"Damnit!" He cried into the rainy sky.

-------------------------------------------------------Chapter seven---------------------------------------------------------------

Now having the wonderful idea to tell April of their new found skins...not knowing her reaction.

They called her on the phone and told her they had some exciting news, and she would never believe, unknowing for her, she wouldn't believe her very eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Comeing" Spoke the sothing voice of a beautiful redhead.

She opened her doors. To place upon four males standing in her door way. "Um..can I help you?"

"Well its so a given she doesn't reconize us" Mike said with a smile

"Told you, you wouldn't reconize us" Donnie replied.

Aprils eyes shot open. "Mikey, Don, Leo, Raph is that really you"

"In the flesh" Raph said a bit destracted.

"H...how"

"Well we don't know really, we just woke up one morning, and boom we were human"

"Though I don disagree" Mikey smiled wickedly.

April finally invited them in, not being able to removeher eyes from them.

"Oh and the other news is...we have girlfriends"

"Russian babes"

"Hm, I would love to meet them"

"Funny they live like two floors up"

"How long have you guys been like this?"

"...for a while"

"And you didnt tell me?"

"Well..we have been kind of busy"  
Raph sat in silence he refused to partake in this, his mind was stuck on Kiska she never returned home, as what Kisa and Mikey said since they were up all night playing"video" games. They said she never came in, and Kisa never heard a singel ence of sound from the room.

"Raphael, is everything ok?" April asked waving a hand infront of his face.

"Huh" Snapping out of his gaze. "keh, yeah just fine"

"Raph is just like upset because his girlfriend never returned home" Mikey joked and raph sent him a evil glare.

"Mind your own Mikey!"He growled.

"Wait what?" April now even more confused them before.

Raphael got up, and walked out the door.

Marina, sat uptop a blank black roof, watching as the sun safly set, the clouds reds and blues, mixed with other colors, to blend a very beautiful. The stars softly, appeared in the light night sky. "Just a drone" She motioned out, unknownly someone was behind her.

"A drone?"

She swiftly turns around, her eyes on feirce terms for whomever was ease dropping on her.

"Hey...Um you ok?" His voice so calm and soothing.

Her eyes eased down. _Shit another stunt like that, and he may see me for what I am for_ She thought.

She was wearing a black tank top and a blue skirt with high heel boots, her hair was placed like always down. Her purple eyes could always seem to match the dusk of the setting.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, um sorry. You just scared me was all, I thought I was alone" Her voice was so monatone, like no emotion could be traced.

"Sorry, why are you up here any ways?"

She sighed and looked up at the beautiful sunset. "I was just thinking, is all..." She then looked at him. "And your self?"

He jumped back a little. "I, Just needed to get away, we visited our friend, earlier to day, Raph ditched us, so everyone just went their sepreate ways"

Marina looked back to her original place. "Yeah...Kiska, still hasn't returned, though I did see her earlier, she said she refuses to be foud and when she is ready to be found she will let him find her"

"What if he stops searching"

Marina smiled. "You don't really believe that now do you?"

"Well with Raph, he unpredictable"

"Hence why he and my Kiska fit so firmly"

"Fit so firmly?."

She lowered her head and then looked at him. "Stays in tack..um...two peas in a pod"

He began to snicker, she smiled. "Ok so I am bad at your american word-age, jeez. "She smiled.

"No no it's ok, I completly understand" He smiled. "You picked a beautiful spot to nest"

"Nest, I don't believe I am a bird, though I can jump really high"

"So your a bunny?"

"Ah yes and bunnies do nest..." She looked back at the sunset.

"Indeed they do, but your cuter then a bunny rabbit"

She looked at him and tried so hard not to blush. "Thank you"

"So Raph had a easie enough time getting close to Kiska. I think Kisa was made for Mikey. Leo has been ditching his original duties just to get closer to Sonia, so what do I have to do, to get close to you?"

"Normally I would say, something along the lines of you have to be smart and scentific, thought since you have that down pat, then just do what ever you think may impress me" she smiled cockly.

"...Then that is what I will do" He said, grabbing her hand and helping her up. "Now how do you get down from here?" He looked around looking for the stairway he came up.

"Jump"

He looked at her "What?"

"Well it is the simplest way"

"Mari..."

She smiled and took his hand, as she leeped off the roof. They landedo n the groud him like his turtle way, and Marina like her cat way.

They stood and whipped off any trace of dirt. "Well, this is backwards"

"How so?"

"I am suppose to be tring to impress you, not the other way around"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes, and um, I do agree with you, on what you said earlier"

"Which was"

"Wow for someone so smart you sure haven't got a clue" she teased, as they walked where he lead.

"...I um..."

"It was a joke, and it's about my little sister and your Mike"

"Ah yes"

"Act as if you know it all, smart, I bet your fun at parties" She smiled.

"No, they call me the odd man out"

"Oh, really, I can't imagine why"

"Your sarcasim must have the boys barking down the tree up in Russia"

"Oh, Burn. Care for another hit?" Her eyes seductivally taunted his.

"Are you always this 'smart', or did I just catch you on a good day?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah..."

"This is the most fun I have had all..well my life"

"Up on the roof, you said someting about a drone, sorry I couldn't help but over hear...but..."

"Kiska is the favorite, Kisa is the innocent, Sonia is the mouthy one, and well I am just the drone"

"But why do you say that?."

"Just look at me, what could possibly be so intresting about me?"

He looked at her.

"When I am near you, I can see this world, locked away, yearning to break loose...also when your around, I feel like I could go and do something sontaious, and just be the tech geek Don, of the family...Though, when your gone, it's kinda lonely" He looked away from her evil seductive eyes.

"How long did it take you to figure thoughs lines?"

He blushed.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"Food, I have developed an appitite dealing with you, my dear" He laughed.

"Oh very funny, am I too much for you, Donnie?" She asked leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"...No.."He cleared his throat. "You are exactly what the doctor ordered"

Marina slightly purred at him.

"So..Do you feel like a drone when your around me?"

she shook her head. "Noone is exspecting anything from me, so why would I?"

"Good, and I would never want you to feel that way...exspecaially near me"

"Well arn't you mister do gooder" She calmly smiled.

He shook his head. "I have a rough side"

"Really"

"Yeah really"

"What a pity, I like the calm collected nerd you are" She smiled with full emotion.

"What kind of pizza you like"

"Turtle pizza"

He froze for a moment and looked at her as a cold chill crept up on him. "I am so kidding, turtles are so cute" She smiled.

He had a minor sweat drop and then shook it off.

"Ok..um.."Clears his throat.

"Any is fine with me, Donnie"

He smiled. _I love how she says my name_ He blushed.

Kiska finally settled down a bit, she was no just sitting on the side of a street building on the ground, looking up at the night sky.

Planning it perfectly, her 'stalker' was rather near, nearer then he thought. He graoned at the fact that he had been searching all day for her, and all night. Was this girl even worth it, he doubted at times, but everytime he saw her smile, or laugh or how evil she could be, he didnt doubt anymore he was positive she was deffinally worth it.

He walked pass a girl sitting on the ground with the same firey hair as Kiska, he stopped souble backed, and grinned.

"Given up?"

She looked at him. "Never..but I have decided to allow you too find me"

"Allow?"

"Well earlier i was leaving you hints, but you could never fully catch me, which is good, but I am find now"

He rolled his eyes and sat beside her. "I doubt highly it's even worth chasing after you"

"Come now if you believed that, then you wouldn't of even bothered"

"Really, why do you say that"

it's simple you are like me, if something is worth it you always go after it, but if their is any doubt in mind you stop all together and give up"

"You think too much, and you talk to much"

"Same to you" She said looking back up at the night sky."Beautiful"

"Thank you I know I am"

"Not you, the sky" She slighly growled. "Cocky bastard"

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, slowly leaning his face in, and nuzzling her. She felt a tingle go through her body. He nibbled her ear. "And they say you are the one lacking much of a heart"

He snickered.

"So anyone I should get tips from, that you just up and run away from in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah my brother...but I don't think you wanna travel that distance"

"No..."

"But Alek would just leave me out there, and waited till my temper cooled down"

Raph groaned. "Can I take you home" He yawned.

Kiska flinced a little. "Why?"

"Because I am tired"

"Then go, I will be fine by myself"

"Funny thing, your not alone, so if your not gonna get up..." He cut off, got up and picked her up.

"Hey..."

"I am just gonna take you home myself"

Kiska sighed,closed her eyes and then leaned her head back relaxd her body, and made it look like Raph was carring a dead girl.

Kisa was perched on her couch, with her tongue to the side and a controler in her hands, she looked like hse was fully into the game. Her perfect balance was almost scary, as she stared at the screen with such focus. She was wearing a white shirt with russian writing all over it, and random pictures of grey and white, she wore scooby doo pants, and white socks. Her hair was in her face like always. The night, brought out the animal in her, her proof was Mikey, hehe.

A loud knock on the door through er balance into submission as she fell face forward, and paused the game at the same time, she bounced up went to the door with a agrr look on her face.

She slung the door open.

"Yo Dudette, whats up"

She sighed. "You know you can like just come in, it's not like I lock it"

"Uh...thats not safe"

"Better then my wrathe of video game, takin away from me"

"Um...what-cha playing"

Her face went from agrr to smilie "I am glad you asked, you wanna play?"

"Totally..play what?"

"Random games I happened to pick up, they range from A to Z."

A smile rose on his face. "Rightious!"

She clutched his arm, as the huge monster came from the shadows. She hid her face , while he watched with a huge grin.

"Scared?"

"N...no"

"Sure?"

She looked at him.

"Far from it" She blushed slightly, as he did as well.

---------------------------------------------------

"Таким образом в основном наш план пошел в дерьмо?"(So basically our plan has gone to the shits?) Sonia asked quite bluntly.

Kiska crossed her arms. "Нет, только немного уведенный в сторону"(No,just slightly sidetracked)

"Хорошо в полной справедливости, он действительно говорил..."(Well in complete fairness, he did say to...) kisa added but got cut off.

"Независимо от того, нет, независимо от того как это понижается, мы не имеем наши рабочие места, и мы знаем наши обязанности, мы не можем позволить нашему дураку эмоций нас, чтобы верить этой лжи, понятой?."(No matter, no, no matter how this goes down, we have our jobs and we know our duties, we can not let our emotions fool us to believe this lie, understood?.) Kiska said sternly.

**Eight**

Kiska knew like her sister, this task was going to be harder then it was saught out to be. How can you hate your enemy, sleep with your enemy, or ever hold something dear, when you love your enemy.

Kiska lay in bed at night, it was rather hot, so she left her window open. she wore small black shorts and a white tank, her hair was placed up. she closed her eyes just for a moment singing in russian, a song she remembered hearing, by a woman with a sweet angelic voice. Just when she felt something warm huver over her and caress her with kisses. Her eyes shot open, though of course she could hear him coming from a mile away. She could smell his scent.

"Breaking and entry, what a lovely placement on your record." she teased.

He rolled off her, and lay beside her. "I didn't want to be civil and go through the door, besides I rather not see Kisa and Mikey 'playig video games'." He said sternly completly grossed out.

Kiska smiled, rarely. She glanced over at him. "You know they actually do play video games, Kisa would choose games over sex any day"

"Thats comforting"

"Isn't though"

There was a small silence amongst them.

"What do you mean, when one day I will have to fight you?"

"soon your gonna hate me, Raphael. And soon your going to want to kill me. Though our fight will be fair, and I will understand, even if you do not know now."

He scratched his head.

"Yeah um ok."

---------------------------------------------------

"Awesome."

"Cool-ness."

"Nucular."

"Nucular??" Marina was questioned by this.

"Uhm...yes"

"Um, nucular is bad not good in any way, well at least in the ways we are using it."

He laughed a little bit.

She turned her head, and smiled. "I know I am not suppose to, for the sake of four, b ut I can't help but feel something for you"

Donnie smiled. He leaned in and kissed her before she had time to protest. She joined in on the blissful kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit!, i just froze your fucking ass"

"Yes and no the Mike-ster will set your tail on fire"

"Gah this old version of technology totally blows, in the real world I would kick your fucking ass"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Sure do, what are the terms, Mikey"

"We do a little freindly fight, who ever falls down three times has to serve the other."

Kisa licked her lips. "Any way?"

Mikey gulped. "A-any way"

"Good"

They stood up, walked away from the game consuls, moved the cough and the chairs. Kisa sent some blows, but he doged. she threw in some punches as well, and then slid kicked him, he fell to the ground. "One" She helped him up, pulled hum close to her, she gave him a kiss, grabbed him by the arm and back flipped him, causing him to fall once more.

"Hey no fair."

"Trust me honey this ain't nothin yet"

He grabbed her like he was going to throw her, she countered and threw him. "Two and three...hehe." She walked over to him and cralwed down on him on his level. "Come now slave, lets go play" She kissed his lips.

"This is kind of unsafe in many ways you know"

"What..I wanna kick your ass on more games"

"...I- thought you ment..."

"Yeah I know what you ment, and no no don't worry it's safe" She giggled. "But ya know what if you would rather do that then game, I am totally for it, i mena we can game any time but..." he cut her off and picked her up, laying her on the couch. "Wow, I am totally for this Mi...-" she was cut off again when he began to kiss her, his hands slipped up her shirt, and removed it. His lips moving down ferchest, he grabbed her bra with his teeth, and gentally tugged at it, snapping it right off. She slid his shirt right off. He quickly removed his shorts and boxers and slid down her skirt and panties. "Are you in a hurry"

He smiled at her. He began to kiss her, she responded with every touc, every caress, every placement he seemed to touch.

Kiska and Raph walked out of the bed room. "Gah I'mfucking blind now" Kiska blurted and headed towards her room, he followed. "I thought you said.."

"Fuck what I said, apparentlly she was horny."

"Ya think?"

"No, darlin' I know"

"Are you horny...?"

"No, I feel sick at my stomach, in which I am going to go lay down now, you can join me if you desire but I need rest."

----------------

She snuck out of her bed, and began to pace in the bathroom. Very loudly she began to cuss in Russian. Kisa, Marina and Sonia ran to the bathroom, walking in and locking it. "Your what?"

"Pre...preg...nant" she finally breathed out.

Kisa's jaw dropped. "Lucca probably sent his men by now, and they are on their way and your..we have no time for this..we like so have to act now"

"How Kisa that may be the smartest thing you have ever said in your entire existance" Sonia teased.

"Shuve it!"

"..--"Before any one could speak, Kiska passed out.

-------------------------------------------

And being as right as she was, Lucca, Alek and Viktor were already in NYC.

All in cat form , searching for tracese of their Ninja's.

"Lets hope they havent betrayed us" Lucca said.

"You should be hanged for speaking like that"

"Sorry elder"

-------------------------

Kiska drew her knife, black blade and fire edges, she, held it up to pierce through his chest and kill him in his sleep, and then stab herself in the womb to berid herself of the cursid child that lay dormid inside her. But as she held the blade tighter..she couldn't stab him or her self, she was too weak...seh cared...she cared and she was suppose too. "FUCK!" she yelled, hiding the blade, Raph woke up. "What?, whats wrong?"

"Damnitt, I can't do it" With that she jumped out the window.

----------

she ran as fast as she could, meeting up with very familar tabby cats. Formaing back to their human form. "Have you completleted part one" Lucca asked all giddy.

She lowered her head. "I couldn't do it"

"And why is that my dear?" Viktor asked.

"B-because I..."

"You love him" Alek said in english.

She nodded shamfully.

Marina, Kisa and Sonia stand behind her. "Let me guess you all failed...even you Marina?" the way his voice was, stabbed like a dagger in their hearts. "You have failed us all."

"Hey Kiska..who...are..."Raphael began when he saw her sisiter and his brothers as well.

"Ah well company, for once you were and now your not, be ley mutant be yet freak , once again" Lucca said.

Their was a blue blurry wave and the guys all changed back.

"Kiska"

She tuend. They all did. Their eyes starting to glow. "Show them your true from girls, show them, proove me your not a failer!, show them!!" Viktor yelled.

The girls looked down, and back up. Bearing the form of a changling.

"Freak against freak...I don't believe young Kiska told you about us, or who she really is"

"I am...a..."

"We were basically sent to kill you guys."Kisa said calmly.

The guy's hearts broke. Anger bult upinside them.

"So it was all a lie, all of it, everything every moment..."

Tears running down Kiska face. "No, not all of it, I mean at first yes, it was just a ploy, but now...I tried...but I couldn't"

"Really and why's hat didnt get orders from your master"

"No Because I love you"

"Shut up" He snapped.

Donnie walked up to Marina, He looked her over. "Even you Mari" She nodded with shame.

"Sonia"Leo asked. Sonia looked away.

"Kisa..."Mikey sighed out, tears streaming down.

"We have known all along that we guys were the mutants you are now, we placed the spell upon you, we did it all"

Lucca smiled and went over to Kiska. "Oh and here for the grandfinally. "Kill them, kill them Kiska"

"I won't"

"Ungrateful wench Kill them!"

"You said one day I'd have to fight you, this gives a good enough reason"

"Dudes my heart hurts too bad to fight"

"Then you will die easily wont you" Kisa said with no love or heart in her voice. Mikey looked up. His heart fully broken.

It began to rain. Lucca attacked first, getting thrown off by Raphael, Kiska and Kisa then joined in, as wellas the other two.

Kisa was throw up against the wall. Mikey was thrown in the dumpster.

Sonia and Leo held on a punch fight. Marina, high kicked, Donnie.

"Your nothing but a robot"

Marina looked away.She punched Donnie in the face sending him to the other side. Raphael took ahold of Kiska and threw her up against a brik wall, as she camebacka t him with her claws, she bit and clawed him, she didn't use her magick against him like the others. She threw him, tring to end him, she threw daggers at him, he doged most of them but not all. He punched her in the face, and tripped her. He picked up her up and pressed her against the wall, looing into her cat like eyes. She was so different now. She placed her feet up against his chest and pushed him back he fell, but landed softly. Lucca ran up to Kiska.."Funny little pun here, when you pop a balloon it goes 'pop' when you stab a woman in the stomach who bares a child within..it goes 'squish' "Lucca held a dagger to Kiska's stomach.

Raphs eyes widened. "What/"

"Oh you didn't know freak...she is carring your baby, but I will end that, a hybrid ting inside her.

He pierced the dagger right through her stomach. she let out a cry. "Betrayal is so nasty wouldnt you agree, Kiska?"

he let her go as she fell to the ground, she coughed out blood and fell on her back.

The fight stopped all together.

Viktor grabbed ahold of Lucca "Fool, look what you have done"

She was bleeding out her stomach and the eternal wounds that he caused, using a fire force sheild, she blocked her womb, she blocked her child from harm.

"Not my fault the fucking bitch, would rather die, to saveher child...it's gonna die any way's, without a mother to live inside"

Raph ran to her, he knealed down and lifted her up a bit she caughed out blood, her eyes were mostly closed.

"Kiska...Kiska...?" He cried out.

The three sisters went to their sibling, moving Raph out of the way, they held her up a bit. "Alek, your our complet, please, for the sake of Kiska, save her" Kisa cried.

Alek looked at Viktor who was already gone, walked over and used what their gift gave them. "Raph..."Who whispered before it all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------Nine-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later

The apartment wasempty. The turtles were back with their master, neither of them having the motavation to actually do much. the only thing on Raphael's mind was his unborn kid, and the woman who betrayed him. Mikey was heartbroken on how cruel and heartless Kisa can truly be. Donnie felt empty knowing someone he loved was tring to kill him all alone, and Leo, felt the same.

Dwelling on their misery...four cats jumped down the sewer, changing back to creature form. "Get out"

"Kisa hid behind Kiska."

Kiska walked off Grabbed Raph, and dragged him off against his will. "Rather you like it or not, you are bound to me"

"Really how so?" He huffed crossing his arms. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We creatures develope fast in the birth rate"

Tears came to his eyes.

"Forgive me, hate me for ever, as you wish, for what I have done, I can't ask for forgiveness, I can't ask for anything" she said sadly. Doing the unexspected. He grabbed her and pulled her close, his tight embrace, releashed all the tears from within him and her.

Marina walked over to Donnie. He looked up at her. "I'm not forgiving you"

"I'm not asking you to"

"Then what do you want"

"I'm sorry"

"What ever"

"Donnie" His name slipped off her tongue sweeter then ever, he cringed.

"Please, don't say my name"

She nodded. "Just hear me out, then I'll go"

He nodded, taking her somewhere private.

"Ok explain as you might, how you wanted to kill me"

"It was that from the start, I had no intension of getting close to you, I didn't want to, but we had no choice in words of our master we had to obey"

"Like a drone"

"Yes, like a drone" She said sadly. "This is my true form, Do-...I will go now" She turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm. She tuened back around.

"What I don't get, is why did you...how could you..."

"In all costs you made me love you"

"I did no-...love?-...me?"

She nodded. "I wanted to be alone, off subject here, Look, I'm sorry, forgive or don't...it's up to you" She finally walked away.

"You still didnt answer my question..."

"It was my job"

----

Kisa stepped up to the plate she follwed Mikey in to the Kitchen.

"Go away"

"Aww come now"

"No go away!"

"Sor..."

"Don't apologise, you don't mean it"

"How do you know what I feel!"

"What are you pregnant too, tring to make me feel guilty"

"No!, I cant get pregnant"

He folded his arms. "Really and why is that"

She raised up her shirt. "Because if you haven't noticed, this scare, I have no womb..."

"So, still go away!"

"Mike, Like listen to me"

"Nope sorry go away!"

She grabbed him by the head and kissed him. He pulled her closer, she pushed back.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I was only acting on the part that Viktor and the other two were there, please know that I am sorry, I was only doing my job"

"Fake love?"

"No"

"Real?"

"Yes"

"Don't think I can believe ya dudette"

"I accept that"

"No, I want you to m ake me believe make me trust you dudette" tears flew a bit.

"I'm the kitten you called Orange."She said. Transforming into the first time he saw her and then changeing back. "You were my job, then, yes and I am sorry, but I fell into the same trap Kiska did, and my other sisters..."

"Even as a turtle?"

"Hey I'm a cat, so we're equal on that notion"

-----------

"Leo"

"Yeah yeah I get it you were just doing your job"

"..."

"I knew I shouldn't of trusted you"

"Did you?"

"I let my guard down...why should of forgive you!?"

"You shouldn't, just to let you know, when I was around ya, i totally fergot all about my job..."

"Ya know what really sucks though"

"What?"

"We never got a chance to...um...while I was in human form...to um..."

Sonia giggled. "I'm magick darlin' .I can make you human when ever you desire, but i love you just th way you are"

He smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------Ten--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later.

"Ok Ok I get the birth prcoess is faster, but uya tink ya could speed it up some, I mean I am very curious" Raph said. Getting a wack on the head for it.

"Takes time, if ya are so eager ya have the kid and I'll hold ya hand, hows that make ya feel?"

"No way babe"

"Then shut up and stop bitching about it" Kiska growled.

Marina sat at a broken computer, placing all the parts together, while Donnie walked in. He droz.."You totalykilled it"

"No no I am fixing this hunk of junk there is a difference"

"Mari!"

"Oh go away"

"Pah, if you break it your gonna get it"

She quickly got up turned around and got up close and personal with him. "Really, are you going to spank me?"

He blushed.

"Sorry not Raph"

she moved closer to him "Then if your not gonna spank me" She giggled. "Leave me alone so ic an fix this damn thing" hse sat back down and began to work again.

"Ok ok I am gone..."

"Donnie...?"

"Yeah"

"One more thing, just a minor set back."

"What did you break?"

"Technically what tou broke, and i'm pregnant, that is all, i'll tell you when i am done." She said.

He froze again. Pickd her up from the back and hugged her tightly. she poofed into a cat, just escape his tight ass hold on her.

Raph couldn't help but poke at her stomach. "Stop it" Kiska whined.

"Aww I want a kid, impregnate me, damn you" She shook her finger at Mikey.

"But I thought you couldn't have kids"

"I still wanna try" Kisa pouted.

I'm like all for that, it's better then pizza"

"Compare me to pizza, oh how nice, then i compare you to a fork"

"Huh...I like don't get it"

Master Spinter looked at them and then looked away. "I don't want to know"


End file.
